The Whys of Naruto
by Nee-chan8
Summary: This is my first fic,please no flames. This is pretty much what the title indicates, Whys of Naruto. I don't mean to bash any characters.I forgot to mention in the fic, Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. R&R please,thanks.Not sure of Rating.


Chapter 1: Shikamaru's hair 

You may wonder how Shikamaru got his hair in such

a high ponytail, so high in fact, that it makes Shikamaru's head resemble a fruit called a pineapple. Some may wonder if Shikamaru ever took out the ponytail. The fact is, Shikamaru did not get his hair in the high ponytail, and he never did take it out. The fact of the matter is, that, when Shikamaru was a baby, Shikamaru's dad put what little hair Shika had in a high ponytail with a rubber band. From then on, Shikamaru's hair just grew that way, and he never noticed it. Well, until his dad told him about it.

**Chapter 2: Why Shikamaru is so lazy.**

There are many reasons why Shikamaru is so lazy. Reason 1: The first words Shikamaru remembered hearing were, "Don't be troublesome," Then an audible snort, probably from Shika's mom responding to his dad's comment. Reason 2: Shikamaru used to be very obedient. So when he heard the words " Relax and be lazy," he obeyed them. Being obedient also led to his like of watching clouds and saying, "This is/How troublesome."

Reason 3: When Shika's parents first explained 'Shadow Mane' to him, he didn't quite get it. So he went through a phase where he copied whatever his parents did, so he, copying his father, one day said "This is trouble some, why can't I be lazy?" This also resulted in Shika's mom slapping his dad, screeching, "I told you not to put the wrong ideas into his head!" Unfortunately, Shika's dad was standing in between Shika and his mom. Shika had not gotten over the phase of copying his parents, and assaulted his attack prone father.

**Chapter 3: Why Kiba named Akamaru's marking attack 'Dynamic Air Marking' **

Kiba named Akamaru's marking attack 'Dynamic Air Marking' because, when Kiba first met Akamaru, he picked Akamaru up into the air, thus the 'air' part. Then Akamaru, while in air, peed on Kiba, which is called marking, thus the 'marking' part. Dynamic was one of Kiba's favorite words, thus the 'dynamic' part. So then he had the name of the attack, 'Dynamic Air Marking.'

**Chapter 4: Why Itachi did not kill Sasuke in the massacre of his clan.**

Itachi did not kill his brother Sasuke in the massacre of his clan **not** because he loved Sasuke in his own twisted way, and **not** because he wanted to give Sasuke a chance. Itachi did not kill Sasuke in the massacre simply because he forgot to.

**Chapter 5: Why Gai says youthful and springtime all the time.**

Gai says youthful all of the timeto hide the fact that he is **not**. Gai says springtime all of the time to hide the fact that springtime is his least favorite time.

**Chapter 6: Why Rock Lee says youthful and springtime all the time.**

Rock Lee says youthful and springtime all of the time to help hide Gai's secrets.

**Chapter 7:Why Naruto says, "I did it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" repeatedly at the end of the episode where Team7 becomes a team.**

At the end of episode five, Naruto says, "I did it! I'm a ninja,ninja, ninja!" repeatedly to clarify that he "did it" and is, in fact, a "ninja, ninja, ninja."

**Chapter 8: Why Kankuro wears the face paint.**

Kankuro wears the face paint to cover his acne because he can't find any acne cream or anything to cover or get rid of his acne.

**Chapter 9: Why Gaara has the black stuff around his eyes.**

Gaara has the black stuff around his eyes because it keeps the glare of the sun out of his eyes. ( A/N: For those of you who know football that well)

**Chapter 10: Why Deidara says 'yeah' at the end of every sentence. **

Deidara says 'yeah' at the end of every sentence because he is a very optimistic person.

**Chapter 11: Why Deidara has mouths on his hands.**

Deidara has mouths on his hands because, one day, he took a swim, a very, very, very long swim. When he came back to shore, his hands were so shriveled up that, mouths formed on them. The mouths on his hand may also be due to a birth defect.

**Chapter 12: Why Pakkon ( Kakashi's dog) hates Shikamaru.**

Pakkon hates Shika because, one day, when the dog was walking past Shika, Shika mistook Pakkon for Smokey The Bear, and said, "Hey Smokey." Then went back to watching the clouds. Well, Pakkon thought Shika said, "Hey shorty." Then just started to ignore him! This formed Pakkons' long grudge against Shika, without the lazy boy ever knowing why.

**Chapter 13: Why Kisame is blue.**

Kisame is blue because, one day, our dear big sword wielding shark guy got tired of Flamin' Hot Cheeto's that turn your tounge red, so, he searched for a different kind. He found some Freezin' Cold Cheeto's that turn your whole body blue and give you gills. Kisame misread it and thought it said 'give you one hundred dollar bills.' So, he ate some, and guess what? He turned blue and got gills, and there was no sign of those one hundred dollar bills anywhere.

**Chapter 14: Why people have trouble remembering TenTen's name.**

People have trouble remembering TenTen's name because there are too many Tens in it.

**Chapter 15: Why TenTen looks indignant whenever someone says her name.**

TenTen looks indignant whenever someone says her name because her name is really Ten, but she has a bad stuttering problem, but she doesn't know.

**Chapter 16: The real reason Neji has the X shaped cursed seal on his forehead.**

Neji has the X shaped cursed seal on his forehead because X marks the spot of where his tiny rain resides, and he wants someone to dig up the treasure.


End file.
